


Smaug the Tamed

by SD_Ryan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, kriskenshin, rsinq, with some extra helpings of schmoop on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night for Hamish and his daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaug the Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Hamish's look was inspired by this totally gorgeous art by rsinq: http://rsinq.tumblr.com/post/54355063495
> 
> Thank you for the uber-cute!

 

The mountain of treasure shifted and a cascade of shining gold clang-and-clattered down, revealing the fiery eye of the beast. Little Hamish leaped into his Papa’s lap, cringing against his chest.

“Too scary!”

“Shh…” John cooed, keeping half an eye on the boy and half on the adventures on screen. “It’s going to be alright, I promise.”

“Is he going to eat the little man?”

From the next seat over Sherlock murmured, “Well, seeing as Bilbo is the titular character of this trilogy, and we’re only on the second installment, I’m assuming he survives.”

“Lovely, Sherlock,” John whispered. “Comforting words.”

On screen, the burglar crept his way through the cavernous hall while the dragon attempted to sniff him out. Hamish dared a peek only to be met with a scorching blast of dragon fire. He cried out, cringing back toward his Papa. John rubbed soothing circles against his back, and Hamish’s muffled words puffed warm against his jumper.

“What does Father mean, Papa? What’s a titulator?”

John laughed and was promptly shushed by the woman in front of him. _Sorry_ , he shrugged while Sherlock glared daggers at her.

“That just means the title,” John whispered against the boy’s dark curls. “Bilbo is _the hobbit_ , see, so he has to be okay.”

“Oh.”

Something about that idea comforted Hamish, and while he didn’t leave John’s lap for the duration, he did manage to watch the rest of the film through the curtain of his fingers.

“I think he’s just lonely,” Hamish said as they filed out of the theatre.

“What’s that?” John asked, steering the boy through the exit.

“The dragon. I think he spent too much time alone in that cave, and now he doesn’t know how to be nice.”

John smirked, gaze flicking to Sherlock. The detective didn’t miss that glance, and he scowled in return.

“I think you’re right, Ham. Perhaps Bilbo will be able to teach him some manners.”

Never one to talk down to his son, Sherlock challenged, “You think a little creature like a hobbit can tame a dragon, do you?” 

Without missing a beat, he shot back, “Well, Papa tamed you, didn’t he?”

John choked on his laughter and swung the boy up onto his shoulders. “Up you go! I think you deserve some ice cream for that one, little man.”

Sherlock shook his head as he trailed behind, mumbling to himself about blasted fairytales and smart-arsed husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> For Kriskenshin's daily fic challenge, real life plot night: http://kriskenshin.tumblr.com/post/70255960264/ask-fic-prompt-daily-mini-challenge-this-is-for


End file.
